


Writer's Dirty Drafts

by Kiniro



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiniro/pseuds/Kiniro
Summary: Leave a kudos, pls, I'm embarrassed 😔✌️ also, apologies if I fucked up the grammar somewhere or came up with a new word sfgjssa english isn't my first language.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	1. Born to Sin - [Satan/Gender Neutral Reader]

Whatever books you were interested in were now on the floor, along with his clothes and yours. Your body on his mattress, his head in between your legs, hands working their way up your thighs as he nibbles at the soft skin. After each touch, his eyes traveling up your body, taking note of every little reaction. Your cloudy eyes and hitched breath gave him the green light to keep going, his lips finally finding your sex.

You took a sharp breath in. Satan was damn good at this but then again, it didn't matter how good of a boy he was, he was a demon and that meant sin was his last name. His hands gently spread your legs to gain better access to your entrance, his tongue working on your most intimate parts. The demon eating you out methodically but hungrily, the same way he ached for knowledge, he wanted to see you absolute bliss. Loved and corrupted, all under his hand.

Your soft mewls were music on his ears. Fingers collecting your love juices, using them to lubricate your hole before slowly working one finger in. His own groan vibrating against you, a moan from you as a reply. How good your body welcomed him, how it tightened around him.

"S-satan… p-please I… I-"

His green eyes snapped open as you squirmed, trying to get him off you before you came. Not yet. There were things you wanted to do before. The blond didn't resist, sitting upright on his heels.

A thirsty animal in the dessert, you kissed him. Tasting yourself on his tongue, your fingertips tracing down his chest, his abdomen, the deep V line that ended in your favorite part. You looked at him through half lidded eyes, delighted on the way his parted lips let out the quieter of moans. 

Your mouth followed the path of your hands, looking up at him before giving the head of his dick a small lick. It was bigger than most humans but it fitted you just right. One of your hands stroked his length, while the other worked on readying yourself. With a wicked smile, you took him in your mouth, his hands immediately resting on the back of your head.

It didn't take much of you to have Satan sighing, eyes rolling back, sharp fangs biting down on his bottom lip as the fourth born tried to keep his moans from coming out. Until he couldn't handle it anymore.

His gentle but strong hands stopped you, and he took his dick out of your mouth, pushing you down on your back against the bed. Warm lips leaving hot wet kisses on your stomach and chest, his tongue rolling against your nipples before sucking on them. The demon praised your body with his touches, working his way up before nibbling on your earlobe. His erection pressed against your thigh.

"May I…?"

"Please."

Always so courteous. You'd have giggled if you weren't so needy. As if on cue, he grabbed your legs, bringing your ankles up to his shoulders. Your body open for him, he licked his lips at the mere sight of it. 

Satan wasn't one to tease. The moment you gave consent, he was already pushing inside of you, his dick halfway in. He tentatively thrusted his hips, trying to find the perfect angle to hit your sweetest spot. Your body vibrating under his hands, you needy moans, your head thrown back against the pillow proved he had found it.

He didn't need to hold back. His body was made to sin, he had been born from it, spiraling down into pleasure was his natural state. Taking hold of your legs as leverage, the Avatar of Wrath let his raw instincts come out to play. You were his, and he would leave proof of that on every inch of your body.

Only your moans, his erratic breathing and the noise of skin on skin could be heard in the room. The air reeked of sex. He could feel how close you were to climax, your walls closing around his dick, making it harder for him to move. It was delicious. He mewled.

His hands left your legs, leaving you free to curl them around his waist, allowing for a deeper contact. Satan's arms around you, hands on your back, his lips pressed against the side of your neck. His warm breath and soft needy moans accompanying the deep thrusts, his dick reaching every deep pleasure spot. The knot on you aching core growing tighter and tighter.

He felt your body tremble with the growing waves of pleasure, letting one of his hands wander back down to your most sensitive places. Like completing a puzzle, that was the missing piece to send you over the edge.

Your body shook under his, pulsating  _ around _ him. Your dirty smell so tasty he could as well just gobble up your soul right then and there. And if that wasn't enough for his blurry corrupted brain, you were repeating his name like a prayer. How sick, how blasphemous. Fuck. Demons last more than humans, that much is true. But this one was so crazy in love, his movements faster, his body begging for more of you, that with one last deep thrust, Satan emptied himself out inside of you.

You stood that way. Human and demon, limbs entangled, souls merged, hearts shared. Stupidly irrevocably corruptly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos, pls, I'm embarrassed 😔✌️ also, apologies if I fucked up the grammar somewhere or came up with a new word sfgjssa english isn't my first language.


	2. A bath with the Devil [Asmodeus/Gender Neutral Reader]

For as long as you’ve known him, the Avatar of Lust hasn’t exactly been, you know, lustful. There was a sexual edge to everything he said but nothing that you couldn’t encounter in the human world. Therefore, you weren’t exactly worried about him, it was easy to let your guard down around him. And that was exactly what led you into this situation.

The water pooling around you was warm, it was pink tint and it smelled of roses thanks to the bathbomb the demon wanted to try. Asmodeus’ bathroom was undoubtedly the most beautiful room in the entire house. Rose petals in the water, walls and columns old enough to evoke feelings of nostalgia for years you haven’t even lived but keeping the beautiful shape. Steam filling the air.

Asmodeus was a little bothered by the water temperature but there was nothing he could do about it, human bodies couldn’t handle the heat like demons could. It wasn’t cold so that was good enough, and the heat on his body was coming from a different source so he had no complaints. His eyes traveled from the champagne glass in his hand to the human resting with their back against his chest.

He put the glass aside, tentatively running his fingers through the human’s hair. The demon could feel his sin starting to wake up inside of him, down low on his belly where it always was, but he had to be careful. MC trusted him, enough to be au naturel with him right now, and he would never hurt them.

You didn’t complain, his touch was nice and you leaned into it. Asmo was humming under his breath. Well, not just Asmo, your boyfriend. It had been a long way to reach that point of your relationship but somehow you, a simple human, had been able to make one of the seven Lords of Hell settle down. And, to his despair, without sex since you wanted to test his love and make sure it wasn’t just lust speaking.

But maybe that was enough of that. Sitting between his legs, you reached out to put your hands on his knees, right above the water surface and press your palms against his skin, sliding them towards you. His hands froze, you could almost feel him gulp as you made your way up to his thighs. The silence in the room grew heavy and he didn’t need to voice the question for you to understand it. Were you trying to do what he thought you were trying to do?

You turned around to face him, throwing your arms around his neck. “I don’t want you to keep waiting.”

“I’m not the Avatar of Fucking, darling.” His smile was reassuring but his voice dropped down an octave, long delicate fingers caressing your cheek, sliding down to the side of your neck. Asmodeus followed that same path with his lips, leaving soft kisses all over you. “Lust is desire. Lust is the feeling of warmth running through your veins. It’s the build up before you explode. I love the chase. Are you sure you want to give yourself to me?”

“For now~”

“So cruel.” He pouted, immediately going back to kissing your skin, going back up to meet your lips. There it was again, the only feeling he couldn’t describe. It reminded him of something, it was bittersweet, like a past life, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. All he knew was he wanted more of it. His hands found your waist, pressing your body against his. Your tongue found his in a battle for dominance, but no one seemed to be able to win.

You decided to win in a different way, cheat if you may, escaping his expert mouth and sliding your tongue down his jawline, his neck, his chest. Your hands trying to explore down under the water.

“Ah-ah-ah, wait, wait.” You looked up, Asmodeus holding your wrists away from in between his legs. His horns adorning his head, a dangerous pink gleam in his eyes, his demon form slowly showing itself as his sin unleashed. Before you could reply, he stood up, getting you out of the water with him. 

His fingertips ran down your back as he turned you around, pushing down on your belly on the floor, legs dangling down the edge of the bathtub. Taking advantage of your momentary confusion, he retrieved a pink bottle from the vanity, before stepping right back into the water.

Next thing you knew his kisses had found your buttcheeks and he didn't hesitate to playfully bite them, earning a giggle from you. One of his hands pressing down on your back to keep you from squirming away as the other one worked your entrance with the expertise only the Avatar of Lust could have, lube helping him open you enough to take him. 

Unlike any other demon, his dick was not only great in size but in shape, the curve on his shaft made to hit the deepest most pleasurable spots of your body. At the end of the day he was the living, breathing form of the dirtiest of impulses. The representation of the most raw animal desire. Two of his fingers entered you, gently but confidently, slowly moving in circular motions before diving deeper to find the spot that'd make you sing.

Out of your lips came his name, your irregular breath accentuating the wrong vocals, but for him it was glory. Asmodeus could feel the heat spreading through his body, accumulating in the lowest part of his abdomen. Right below that, his neglected erection, his arousal covering the head of his dick in droplets of sticky liquid.

Your thighs tightened, your own arousal building up, waves of pleasure threatening to make you lose control. Reading your body like a magazine, the demon stopped and his hands abandoned your body. Leaving you empty and needy.

You raised your head to look back, finding the gorgeous Avatar of Lust licking each one of his fingers as if your taste was sweeter than honey. And for him, it was even better. His pink eyes found yours as he sucked on his middle finger, letting it go with a clean "pop", wings spreading to his sides. He reached for the lube once more, holding the bottle down in the air before squeezing it, the liquid landing perfectly on his dick. It was easy to see why he was the most desired demon in all the Devildom, and realizing he was all yours made a raspy moan vibrate in your throat, enough for him to stop the teasing.

With a new goal in mind, Asmodeus unceremoniously threw the bottle aside, grabbing you by the hips and positioning your body to the perfect height. He squeezed your ass, tauntingly pressing the tip of his dick on your entrance, making you groan, your body instinctively making your hips push back against him. The demon laughed.

"You really want me? Don't worry, I got you~"

And that was true, he loved to give, the feeling of your body pressing down on his dick confirmed that. He reached forward to straighten you back up, guiding your hands to his horns, closing fingers around them. His hands on your chest, playing with your nipples while he waited for your body to adapt to his.

Your hips started moving on their own, you weren't ready yet but the tiniest of pains was blinded by a pleasure you had never felt before. Asmodeus horns were soft to the touch and sensitive enough to have him a blushy moaning mess just by stroking them. Fighting your sudden dominance over him, his hands slid down to your sex, touching and rubbing until your eyes rolled back, both your cries of pleasure resonating on the bathroom walls.

Having retrieved his role, the demon hurried the pace. He was very vocal, his moans as loud as yours. Asmo had had enough of waiting and, to be honest, there was nothing more arousing than knowing any other demon, human or angel in the house would hear you. He was yours, you were his, and the more people that knew that the better.

He pressed his lips against your shoulder, the merciless rhythm bringing you close to ecstasy. Your hands on his horns, his between your legs, the demon's pace was needy and strong. Calling your name in between thrusts, you found yourself moaning his as he made you cum. He didn't stop, helping you ride your orgasm and reaching his own with each twitch of your walls around his dick.

Asmodeus slid out of your body, slowly sitting down on the water, bringing you with him and holding you tight between his arms. You looked a mess but there it was again, that feeling, the sweetest nostalgia of heaven with the bitter reality of his nature. But he didn't mind it, all the bad parts he could deal with as long as he had you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite brothers, I hope I did him justice AND LISTEN, with me you're signing up for top/switch Asmo cause he isn't baby, he wants power. Also 101 ways to use horns.
> 
> Please leave a kudos, your thoughts, some nice criticism. Go ahead and correct my grammar if I fucked up (once again, this isn't my mother tongue).
> 
> You can find me on twt @hifukinizanami if you want to dm your ideas or just be moots❤️
> 
> See ya!


End file.
